Call of the Red Dragon
by saberblast
Summary: The Zero-Reverse and a much worse effect and devastated the earth. The old world is barely hanging on by a thread while the new world shines brightly above. the peace the upper world will not last forever as a returning darkness will tare them to shreds. Can the welders of light stop the coming darkness and can they survive long enough to face it begin with.


**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5D'S OR PROFIT FROM MAKING THIS STORY.**

_**The **__**Moon**__** and **__**Rose**_

_'This world was ruined the second the that project was set on the table those years ago. A research lab was studying a strange energy that they discovered and something went wrong. Well wrong isn't quite the right word for it now is it. It was more like whats the word I'm looking for oh I know now it was armageddon with a rainbow light show. The rainbow explosion incinerated the lab and sent waves of pure energy from a world that I was told was the world of duel spirits that unlocked the psychic potential in everyone and sent the earth into chaos. Though for some reason I felt like there was more than just a miscalculation. The sudden psychic release nearly tore the earth in two destroying everything. Everyone on the earth became a psychic at that time. Some stronger than others. When the catastrophe was over only ruins remained on the earth. _

_The worlds wealthiest people came together and built a new floating world above the old one. A world where only the wealthy can live is called New Domino City while the lower old world is where the worst and unlucky enough to be born and live. This place is known as the Satellite Sector. The Satellite Sector lays under a fake ski. In fact the only thing considered daylight was the lights from the city in New Domino that managed to make it below. There are huge holes where New Domino tosses their trash and other things to let the people of Satellite deal with. These holes have a barrier the the people of New Domino set up to let things go down to the Satellite Sector but never the other way around. When night falls the dim lights from above are the only source of light in this world. This is where I currently am. And I this strange feeling inside me that me life is about to change. And it's going to be for the worst.'_

A hooded cloaked figure wearing a white mask rested in a dark alleyway of one of the destroyed cities of the Satellite Sector. Her chest rose then fell ever so slightly as the dim lights shined above the Satellite Sector. Her soft snores snuffing out the sound of the light footsteps that walked closer and closer to her. When the owner of the footsteps got a lest three feet away a white blade slid in front of the child's neck stopping the kid in place.

"What do you want?" The masked woman asked without even raising her head.

"Um I was just wondering if you would help me?" the child asked scared by the fact a sword was at their throat.

The masked woman glanced up to see a little girl in a light pink jacket, white shorts that went do to her knees,red shirt,her shoes were pink red but mostly white, and her hair was a soft green. Her cloths were only lightly dirty and she was clearly out-of-place.

"Your cloths are far to...'new' for this place. Which means that you stole it or someone stole it for you considering your age. But you don't seem like the type to be affiliated with someone like that." She says as she stood up walking closer to the young girl.

"Yes. I got lost and I somehow ended up here." The girl says a little shy knowing how the woman might react.

"Lost? How do you wind up in the lower world just by simply being lost. I have one thought but ends with you dead so you obviously didn't do that. So how did you end up down here?"

"I don't know. You'll probably think I'm crazy but I woke up last night and I swore that someone called out to me. So I got dressed and followed the sound until everything went black and when I woke up I was standing in the middle of a street in this city. So I don't really know how got here after I blacked out. So I just wanted to know if you could help me get home?" The girl started to feel tears well up in her eyes.

The masked woman looked at the young girl was trying not to cry but clearly wanted to. Her eyes soften behind her mask looking at the girl. She just wanted to get home and she was having someone hold a sword to her thort. What a way to make yourself feel like the bad guy. She sighed and raised her right arm and held the duel card of '_Queen Angel of Roses_' in her hand out in front of her. The monster card in question removed her sword from the girl's neck bowed and burst into rose petals which all gently glided into the card. The green haired girl looked excited at what just happened like she had never seen it before which gained the masked woman's attention.

"What?" She asked raising a hidden eyebrow at the girl as she tucked away the card.

"Did you make that monster real? How did you do that?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Yes I made it real. I used my psychic powers. Shouldn't you know how to do it?"

"Well my parents didn't teach me and my brother because were so young right now. I didn't want to attempt to teach myself since something like that could go wrong in many ways. This is the first time I've seen a monster made real in person so I'm sorry if I seemed a little weird." She says as a embarrassed blush ran across her face.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 7 years old."

_'She won't last long on her own. She made it through the day on her own but any longer wouldn't be good.'_ "I have just one more question for you. Why are you asking an obviously shady and untrustworthy person like me out all the people in the Satellite Sector?" She asked gesturing to her attire and the dark alleyway they were in.

"I don't know. I was grown to this alleyway for some reason and when I saw you I got this warm safe feeling and I felt like I could trust you regardless of how you look." She said rubbing her right forearm.

The masked woman sighed at that answer. How can this child trust her just by looking at her. She must be a fool to do so so easily. She looked at the girl before her and felt so sad for her.

"Fine. I promise that I'll help you get home on one condition. You do as I say alright. You obviously have no clue what to do down here." The woman sighed heavily.

"Okay." The girl says in a voice beaming with happiness.

"You should now that it's most likely impossible to go to New Domino city from the Satellite."

"Oh." The girl began looking down depressed at the words.

"Don't be sad. I'll help you get home no matter what. Besides if I don't I'll be stuck with you and I'm not one to just leave a kid alone in the streets." The woman says as she kneels down to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Your really nice. My names Luna. Whats your name?" Luna says shining a bright smile as she lightens up.

"A...just call me Rose."

**THIS IS MY FIRST YU-GI-OH 5D'S STORY SO I DON'T KNOW IF IT'LL BE ANY GOOD. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


End file.
